Talk:Gobball
Base XP Where did you get the stats for base XP? – User:Three I fought against them solo with 0 Wisdom. In order to make sure you're getting the base XP, your level has to be between (the monster's level minus 10) and (the monster's level plus 5). -ClockworkPunk 20:03, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Army of Ticks What is it for? -MrMunchie :Gyver Wand. Galrauch 12:27, 9 April 2008 (UTC) I've dropped them with only 100PP. Strange... Snow-Summoner (talk) 19:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Prospecting locks? Ok, it says in the section about drops "Non-paying players count as having 0 prospecting towards prospecting locks" I am non paying, and I got a gobball eye, even though it says you need a prospecting lock to get it. Is there something about this I'm just not getting or is there just not a prospecting lock on it? : What that means is that you were fighting with at least one P2P player in your party. Before people find out who got what loot, the server sits down and adds up the prospecting of all the paying members in the party. It then compares that total to each and every possible item that _could_ possibly drop from the monster. For everything that has a lower prospecting lock than that total, everyone in the party - both p2p and f2p - gets to roll to see if they got one. After it is determined whether or not the prospecting lock has been surpassed, that total gets thrown out. It only determines if it is even possible to drop some objects, not the chances of getting those objects. The chances of you getting that object is based upon the drop percentage and your own individual prospecting. Clearer? BadMrMojo 03:11, 23 June 2006 (UTC) But, I was the only person in the fight...Can you explain that? : Actually, the table displays the minimum prospecting an item has been acquired with before. It might be possible to obtain them with less, in which case you should update the table. It's a confusing and badly organized system, but it's hard to get anything better on a wiki. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 10:45, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :: I'm fairly sure that only Equipment is subject to this problem. ::: I'm preaty shure that you are fairly wrong, Tiwabbit drops "tiwabbit ears" with a prospecting +200 because if i hunt them with out an enu i have nerver got them and i have hunt a lot of tiwabbits for their meat legs (currenly more than 1000 preserve wabbit legs at storage that with out counting the ones lost in the process of preserving and the more than half of extra monsters i had to hunt for getting a single leg), also wabbits drops "wabbit paw" and i have never get then unless there are 3 people (aka +300 PP).--Cizagna 13:58, 18 October 2006 (UTC) PP Lock What's with the 1-100 prospecting lock for the Gobball Eye? ButtFatIceCream 03:40, 6 November 2007 (UTC) New Things Is there any difference between the white Gobballs, and the new black colored Gobballs? Prismakat 15:25, 28 June 2007 (UTC) :those are gobblys. (talk) 10:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC)(rycknouk the hyrkul sram) ::That comment was more than two years old. It didn't really need answering. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Aggro? My friends had recently been aggro'd by random gobbal mobs. I didn't believe them naturally, but then i was jsut aggressed by a gobbal and an arachnee. wtf? gobbals are aggro now or what? We all suck at clicking? (talk) 04:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Anon :Gobballs seem to be aggressive at the moment. It is unknown if it is permanent, but it is doubtful. It is more likely a subtle event. More information should be forthcoming in future. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:37, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I noticed someone trying to change this to an aggressive monster buy changing '{{monster' to '{{aggressive monster'. The correct method, I believe, is to add ' |aggressive=yes' to that section. Anyway, not knowing whether or not the change is permanent, I reverted to Squirrel's last edit rather than correctly set the aggressive flag.. --Roshambo (Talk) 17:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Seems it is indeed for the event with that mysterious Zaap. If it is we may as well not add Aggressive, less they make it permanent. Galrauch (talk) 22:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gobball aggro ended! Snow-Summoner (talk) 19:01, September 18, 2009 (UTC)